


PP Rare Pair Week 2020

by L82dparty



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, other Bellas briefly mentioned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L82dparty/pseuds/L82dparty
Summary: A series of one-shots for rare pair Week, 2020. Prompts include:DinerHorror (more creepy, best I can do)Enemies to Lovers (wimpy but I like it)Fairy Tale (bedtime story with Bella)Camp (actually the Lodge and Embry's first meeting)Mutual Pining (longer than most)Free form (established Embry, in the future)I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.All mistakes are mine (=
Relationships: Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 46
Kudos: 33





	1. The Diner

“No charge, Miss Junk.”

Emily looked up, surprised, as the waitress left a cancelled receipt on the table. “I don’t understand.”

“We have a note to use a supplied gift card whenever you come in.” The waitress smiled as she answered, “have a nice day.”

Emily looked around the diner but no one met her eyes. It was not her nature to accept anonymous gifts, but she couldn’t do anything about it now. She smiled back at the waitress, left a tip, collected her things and headed off to work.

She was still thinking about it after work. She stopped for a shake to go, and to her surprise, the shake was also complimentary. Emily asked, “are you sure there is no name on the gift?” 

“Just yours, Miss Junk.” The cashier chuckled. “Whoever it was talked to the owner and left a visa gift card.” 

Emily shrugged, “I cannot imagine who would do such a thing.” When the cashier said nothing more, Emily picked up her shake and headed out the door. She drove down Barden Lane, away from the college and toward the highway. Even if she couldn’t live on this side of town, she was grateful she could still work over near her college haunts.

The next morning and evening replicated the previous day’s surprise. Emily was truly puzzled, so opened a Bella chat.

Emily: all right, who is in town and arranged for me to be comped at the diner?  
Beca: what?  
Aubrey: seems nice  
Chloe: it does!  
Amy: never thought of it, damn  
Flo: I’m in Michigan  
Ashley: we’re in  
Jessica: Houston.  
Esther: want me to find out?  
Stacie: can’t you just enjoy someone being nice?  
Emily: did you do this, Stac?  
Chloe: I bet she did  
Beca: nice one, Legs.  
Stacie: I just think if someone is being nice she should enjoy it.  
CR: seriously, Junk. It ain’t like a drink that’s been drugged, right?  
Emily: no, just someone covering my breakfast and shakes.  
Beca: then enjoy it, like Stac said.  
Chloe: it is nice of you, Stac.  
Stacie: I didn’t say I did it.

Emily rolled her eyes. She didn’t know why Stacie would be so generous, but it was nice and she shouldn’t look a gift card in the mouth. 

The third day of the gift, Emily tried to be more gracious. Realistically, Stacie was the only other Bella still living near Barden. It was possible it was a thank you for past Bella-sitting. It still didn’t feel right. She smiled and picked up her things and headed off to work. This time, she stopped for the shake and thought of heading over to Barden Lake rather than going home. The gift and the chat had reminded her of better times, before the Bellas scattered. 

As she pulled into the parking lot closest to the lake, she was remembering her sophomore year. Aubrey and she would come out here, with shakes from the diner, and hash out the auditions, hood night, the set lists, the soloists. Eventually, they would just come out to sit and watch the moon or stars reflect on the lake. Emily was still smiling at the memory while she walked up the path toward the big boulder she and Aubrey used to frequent.

Emily blinked and felt a pang of disappointment. Someone was already sitting on the boulder. Her shoulders dropped and she took a sip of her shake. Somehow, the chocolate didn’t taste as good. She sighed and started to turn around when the shadow on the boulder moved. The hoodie dropped off the person’s head and the moonlight reflected on bright blonde hair. Emily felt her heart jump. “Aubrey?” She whispered, but with the water so close and no traffic on the Lane, her voice carried.

Aubrey turned toward the pathway and smiled. “Hi. I wondered if you might think to come here.”

“What are you... I mean... I thought you were in Mykonos.” Emily walked forward, surprised and a little dazed. 

“I was.” Aubrey smiled and slipped off of the boulder. “I discovered I missed home.”

Emily smiled, “I’m so glad you are back. How long have you been here?”

Aubrey shrugged, “just a few days.” Her eyes danced. 

“Did you?” Emily held up the shake and laughed when Aubrey smiled. Emily finally closed the distance. She stood, staring at the blonde as if she was staring at a ghost. “I just can’t believe you are here.”

Aubrey reached over and took the shake out of Emily’s hand. She placed it on the boulder, then slipped her fingers between Emily’s. “I told you, I missed home.”

Emily felt a lump in her throat. She reflexively closed her fingers tightly around Aubrey’s. “I don’t, I mean, I...”

Aubrey tugged the younger girl closer. “Do I have to say it more plainly, Emily Junk?” Taking the girl’s other hand, she pulled the other woman close enough that she could feel their breath mingle. “I missed you.”

Emily blinked, and whispered, “oh, my stars.” She bent her neck so her forehead rested against Aubrey. “I never thought you would say that.”

Aubrey smiled, lifted her head and looked into dark brown eyes. “So, did you miss me?”

“Oh, my stars,” Emily whispered again. “I’ve missed you so much.” She tentatively reached forward and touched Aubrey’s lips with her own. 

The blonde smiled at the tender touch, then playfully nipped at Emily’s upper lip. “I thought you always went after what you wanted, Miss Junk.”

“That was before you,” Emily’s voice was still quiet. “I never dreamed I could have you.”

“You should have asked.” Aubrey released Emily’s hands. She slipped one hand into Emily’s hair and the other behind her neck. She pulled the brunette into a slow, tender, passionate kiss. “I finally got tired of waiting.”

Emily gasped and giggled. “I’m so glad you did.”


	2. Day 2 - Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily heads to a riff off that does not go according to plan (Established Junksen/Embry)

Emily tried to remember how she got here. There was an invitation to a riff off, but she was the first of the Bellas to arrive. She had a drink with a couple of the guys from the Tonehangers, figuring Bumper’s friends would be safe. Then Emily sat with her back to the bar, looking around for the Bellas.

A woman she didn’t recognize walked over and tripped. She fell forward, first spilling her drink on Emily, then crashing the glass into Emily’s chest.

Emily looked down. She was wearing an unfamiliar tank top and there were lacerations, still red with flecks of blood, on her chest. She gingerly reached up the feel them, realizing it was getting difficult to breath.

“You will feel better soon,” the unfamiliar woman assured her. Emily looked up, feeling confused. “At first, it’s uncomfortable. But you will get used to it.”

“Used to what?” Emily rasped out.

“Hosting,” the other woman replied. She opened her mouth again and Emily could see a small face inside, teeth bared in a grimacing smile. That face said, “you will be a perfect host.”

Emily screamed. She stood up and ran for the door, reaching for her keys as she ran. She bolted into the parking lot, full of people, all singing together with the voices of their parasites.

Suddenly dizzy, Emily felt as if she were flying above the parking lot, and could see her car was no where to be found. She shook her head and felt her feet on the asphalt. She ran again. As she bolted down the street, she called Aubrey. There was no answer. She called Stacie, then Beca, then Chloe. None of them answered. She finally called Aubrey, again. 

“Hello?” Aubrey answered.

“Oh, my god, Aubrey, I think I’ve been drugged. I can’t find my car and I feel really weird, I’m hallucinating.” Emily babbled.

“Where are you?” Aubrey asked in a concerned tone of voice.

Emily looked around. “I’m near a park with a big fountain. 79th and Gray.”

Aubrey sounded reassuring. “I’m on my way.”

Emily sat down on the fountain, feeling pressure in her chest. She coughed to clear it. The phlegm landed on the concrete next to her and wriggled like it was alive. Emily shuddered and hoped Aubrey arrived soon. She coughed again, and this time the phlegm looked like a caterpillar. The brunette stood up and walked to the street. “Calm down, Em. It’s just a bad trip. You’ll be ok.” She tried to reassure herself.

Aubrey pulled up and Emily got into the car. After she buckled her seatbelt, she turned to thank her friend. A face inside Aubrey’s mouth replied, “any time.”

Emily sat bolt upright and gasped for air.

“Easy,” Aubrey caught the sweating and terrified brunette. “It must be one hell of a dream!”

“Oh, Aubs,” Emily sobbed as she collapsed into her girlfriend’s arms. “It was awful.” She couldn’t bring herself to explain, “I can’t breathe,” she gasped.

“Shhhh,” Aubrey rubbed Emily’s back. “You have bronchitis, Em. It makes breathing hard. You need to calm down to make it easier.”

Emily nodded, and rested her head on Aubrey’s shoulder. “I will try.” She did try. She slowed her breathing and let Aubrey’s consoling words and gentle caresses calm her down. Emily let her eyes wander around the familiar room as she relaxed. Then she saw it: the tank top on the chair beside the window. Her back tightened and she had to cough. As she spit the phlegm out, it crawled across the comforter.

Emily screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a dream like this - otherwise I don't touch horror with a ten foot pole. Shudder.


	3. Day 3: Enemies to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after the USO tour, Aubrey returns from Greece and the rest of the Bellas discover she and Emily are not on speaking terms. What happened?

It is nice to see you, Elf.” Chloe sat back in her chair at the diner and smiled at her friend. “Tell me about Greece?”

Aubrey stirred two sugars in her coffee. “What’s to tell? I tried being a doula, and as Amy is quick to point out, I failed miserably.” The blonde laughed at herself. “I was ready for anything except bodily fluids.” Chloe joined the laugh and Aubrey continued. “I loved the ocean, and the breezes, and the white paint on the buildings. It was heaven on earth.” She chuckled. “But I needed a job. There was a class for yoga instructors. I could get certified with 200 hours. So, I took it and started teaching.” She shrugged.

Chloe cocked her head to one side. “Any friends, or dates?” 

“Of course, you want to know that.” Aubrey snorted. “I went out with a few people, but they didn’t work out. At first I am sure I was the uptight American and a challenge they could brush aside once they won me.”

“Ouch.” Chloe winced.

“It is the way most Europeans seem to think of Americans.” Aubrey shrugged again. “The woman who hired me to teach for her liked me, though. I was good with kids, and pregnant women. She taught me a lot about surviving in Greece. She introduced me to some nice people.” Aubrey sipped her coffee. “It could have been worse. What about you, Elf. How are you and the Hobbit doing?”

It was Chloe’s turn to shrug, “we’re ok. It’s been easier since Epic lets her work at Residual Heat. Our schedules sometime clash so we fight more than I expected, but we keep working on it.” The redhead smiled sadly, “it took me a long time to deal with who I’d become.”

Aubrey studied her friend, “I don’t understand.”

“I’d been so afraid of losing Beca that I lost me.” Chloe looked up, “I wonder if we could have done better if we’d talked more.”

“I don’t know, Chloe.” Aubrey reached over and squeezed her friend’s hand. “For all the Bellas gave us, they broke us, too.” She brought her hand back. “Did Emily ever tell you I rewrote the oath her sophomore year to threaten poor pitch and throat tearing if ever a Bella intentionally harmed another Bella?” 

Chloe smiled fondly at Aubrey, “no, she didn’t. I like the addition.” 

Aubrey nodded, “I don’t know future classes kept it, but I was thinking of us.”

“I hope they did.” Chloe looked down at her cup and then gave herself a shake, “what matters now is we are here. We can help the next generation learn from our hurts and mistakes, right?”

“Right,” Aubrey chuckled. 

Chloe looked over Aubrey’s shoulder and waved. “Hey, Emily, come join us!”

Aubrey froze and glared at Chloe before she schooled her features into a pleasant smile. She turned and added her own wave. “Hi, Emily! Please, take my spot. I was just leaving.”

Chloe’s jaw dropped and she blinked. “What do you mean. Bree?”

“Gotta meet someone about a car I’m buying.” The blonde stood and smiled again as Emily hesitantly reached the table. “You two have a great chat! Catch up with you soon, Chloe. Nice to see you, Emily.”

As Aubrey left the restaurant, Chloe blinked again. “What the hell was that?”

Emily sat down in the place the blonde recently vacated. “That was Aubrey avoiding me.”

Chloe put her cup down and stared. “Why?”

Emily smiled weakly, “I may have made it clear I didn’t like her much.”

Chloe blinked again. “Legacy,” her voice was almost threatening.

Emily rolled her eyes. “Do you remember when I wrote Let Me Go?” When Chloe nodded, Emily looked down at the table. “I didn’t tell her it was about Benji. I told her it was about her.”

Chloe’s eye furrowed. “I don’t...”

“But you're holding on to what you never had  
Good on paper, picture perfect  
Chased the high too far, too fast” Emily sang softly.

“Emily, what happened!” Chloe’s eyes narrowed. 

“After Beca sang Freedom 90, I sorta threw myself at Aubrey.” Emily blushed to the roots of her hair. “The kidnapping, the rescue, the contest, the concert, her dad,” the brunette put her face in her hands. “I drank too much and I went to her room and I kissed her.” Chloe sat with her mouth wide open. She didn’t know what to say. “Aubrey was very gentle, let me down easy and said if we wanted to consider something more than a hook up, we should revisit it when we got back to the states.”

Chloe sat back and stared at the girl she’d known for seven years. “But then you turned her down.”

Emily nodded. “She was talking about going to Mykonos still, and I had three more years to get certified as a music therapist,” the brunette looked up at the redhead. “When we finally got a chance to talk, I told her she was delusional if she thought I’d want to settle down so soon.”

“Oh, Em, what have you done?” Chloe barely whispered. 

“I know. I chased her from all the Bellas.” The brunette looked miserable. “She won’t ever make anyone choose. I didn’t know that then.” Brown eyes filled with tears, “God, Chloe, I was so wrong about her.” 

Chloe looked down at the table, trying to decide what to say. She could hear Aubrey’s explanation of the new oath ringing in her ears. “What did you believe about her?”

Emily swallowed, “she was tough, a hard task master. She kicked out a girl our first hood night for not tying her blindfold properly. She ran the house my sophomore year and it was so hard. It was like an entire year of that retreat.”

Chloe looked at Emily, trying to control her own feelings. “That’s what you remember? You have no good memories, like the campfire?”

Emily looked away from the redhead. “Yeah. I do. Documentaries. She loved documentaries as much as my mom did. Morning coffee planning the rehearsals. Shakes at the lake to discuss set lists. The way she could play the piano.”

Chloe cocked her head to one side. “What do you mean?”

Emily brought her eyes back to the redhead. “She got frustrated with the team one day and sent everyone home. My keys had fallen out of my bag, so I went back to get them, and she was playing on the rehearsal piano.” Emily’s eyes seemed unfocused as she recalled the day. “It was scary at first, the way she pounded the keys. But as she played, it was like she and the piano were talking. And the piano talked her down.”

Chloe stared, mesmerized. First, because she was learning several things about her best friend that she didn’t know. Second because no one was ever going to convince her that Emily didn’t love Aubrey. She blinked when she realized Emily had stopped talking. “Then why did you only focus on the hard?”

“It was safer.” Emily blushed again. “I have figured out a lot of things. I was afraid to be the leader of all those girls. Once I realized Aubrey wasn’t going to stick around all three years, I got mad at her and pushed her away.”

“Then the tour,” Chloe brought it up.

Emily nodded. “She seemed to really want me to go. She paid attention to me, she wanted me to write.” Emily looked away again, “I started thinking how hard life was going to be without her.”

“So, you pushed her away again?” Chloe tried not to be exasperated. She knew she and Beca had not been any better. 

“I did. At graduation, all she could talk about was Mykonos and she’d hoped I might come visit on breaks.” Emily blinked back tears. “I was so stupid, Chloe. Now she can’t stand to be in the same room with me.”

It was Chloe’s turn to put her head in her hands. “I don’t know this is fixable, Em. She’s grown a lot in the last few years, but I don’t know she can forgive that hurt.” Chloe met Emily’s eyes. “All she has ever wanted was to belong and be loved. She thought if she worked hard enough, someone would love her. First her dad, then the Bellas. But the Bellas before Beca’s class were mean and cruel to both of us. She told me she didn’t feel like she belonged.” 

Emily sat with tears trickling down her cheeks. “I swear, Chloe, if I could take it back.”

“I know, honey.” Chloe reached over and stroked the brunette’s hand, “I know.”  
  


Aubrey settled into the kitchen chair and smiled as Stacie brought her a cup of coffee and the wherewithal to doctor it. “Has Donald already left for work?” 

Stacie nodded and looked over the half wall to check on her daughter. “Yep, and Bella is happily watching Frozen with her headphones. Donald said once in a while it’s ok as long as I keep the volume low.”

“So, we get to listen to a two-and-a-half-year-old sing Let It Go without accompaniment?” Aubrey teased as she added two spoons of sugar to her coffee and stirred. 

“Believe it or not, she sings more quietly with the headphones on. It will give us about 20 minutes before she will be in to tug one of us to come watch with her.” Stacie released a breath and dropped into a chair. “You know, I love the idea of getting back into yoga and Pilates. I just don’t know how to do it around Bella.”

Aubrey nodded as she blew on the coffee before sipping. “I think at the start we can schedule classes so one of us is off to watch her. Hopefully, as classes build, we can look into hiring a professional child development specialist who can run a mini day care for Bella and other moms' kids.”

Stacie smiled in admiration. “That’s a lovely idea!”

“I expect Chloe will have some clients who wouldn’t mind dropping off a child for an hour or so as well.” Aubrey considered. “It’s really just an idea. We haven’t talked about it yet.” 

“I thought you two were having breakfast yesterday.” Stacie looked puzzled. 

Aubrey nodded. “We started to, but got interrupted.” 

Stacie snorted, “what can be so important that you two didn’t blow it off?”

“Emily arrived.” Aubrey kept her voice level and even despite her continued mixed feelings. 

“Oh.” Stacie’s brow remained furrowed. “I feel like I am missing something.” 

Aubrey took a steadying sip of her coffee. “Emily made clear several years ago that I am her least favorite Bella. I see no reason to inflict myself upon her.”

Stacie put her coffee cup down. “Spill it, Posen. There is more to this story you are not saying.” 

Aubrey considered. “I am not sure it is my story to tell.”

Stacie tapped the table with her fingers impatiently. “I have never heard her say a single bad thing about you.”

Aubrey snorted. “Then you were not listening. I am hard-nosed, stiff necked and delusional.”

“The first two I understand,” Stacie smirked. “It is what made you successful at the lodge. Although, I have to admit, you don’t seem as rigid since you returned from Greece.” The brunette referenced Aubrey’s new favorite attire and hair style. “Flowing dresses and tresses suit you.”

Aubrey laughed. “Getting all poetic, Legs? Tresses indeed.” She sipped her coffee. “I learned to let go of a lot of things in Greece. When your dinner comes from the sea, and there is no guarantee of there being enough, one learns how little control we truly have.” 

Stacie paused, “was life harder there?”

“Not as much for me. I was the wealthy American.” Aubrey shrugged. “Amy always made sure I had what I needed, and usually enough to help out if the people around me were lacking.” Aubrey sipped her coffee some more. “It made me more acquaintances than friends, but it kept me from being lonesome.”

“Why didn’t you stay in the chat?” Stacie asked softly, although she feared she knew the answer. 

“I didn’t know most of you very well.” The blonde shrugged again. “I had been too busy being a tyrant my first year. Then I only had one weekend at the lodge and one weekend at worlds to try and learn more. Finally, there was the USO tour, but that turned out so badly.” Aubrey broke off. “So, when Emily didn’t want to talk to me and Chloe got together with Beca, I felt...”

Stacie nodded, “I get it. I felt a lot the same way after the USO tour. You all had these shared experiences, some good and some bad, that I wasn’t a part of.”

Aubrey nodded, “I hadn’t thought of that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Stacie chuckled. “We may all be fond of each other, but we don’t communicate well.”

“You can say that again.” Aubrey laughed. She stood and walked to the coffee pot. “Warmer?” She poured some into her cup and returned to the table when Stacie shook her head. 

Stacie watched her former captain. She was much more serene than Stacie remembered, but also sadder. She remembered a word Aubrey had mentioned earlier. “What did Emily mean by delusional?”

Aubrey winced. She had hoped Stacie had missed that slip of the tongue. “Maybe you should ask Emily.”

Stacie put her hand over Aubrey’s to get the blonde to look at her. “I’m asking you.”

“I apparently misread some signals while we were in Europe.” Aubrey straightened her back as if to steel herself. “When I approached Emily at graduation and asked if she might be interested in spending time together, she laughed at me.”

Stacie’s eyes widened, “that can’t be,” she started.

Aubrey smiled tightly, “I assure you I did not misunderstand that time. A certain song about believing in something one never had was quoted.” She removed her hand from under Stacie’s and picked up her coffee to sip.

Stacie stared at the table. This did not make any sense. She looked up at Aubrey, disbelief coloring her eyes.

Aubrey put her cup down. “This was a bad idea. I’m sorry.” She stood up. “I never should have come back to Georgia. None of you believe your sweet Legacy could hurt a fly.” She smiled although the pain was clear in her face. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“Aubrey, wait,” Stacie stood and grabbed the blonde by the wrist. “Answer me one question: do you love her?”

Aubrey stared at the hand stopping her and then at the green eyes interrogating her. “What?”

“It’s a simple question, Posen. Do you love her.” Stacie was insistent.

“I don’t see what...” Aubrey tried to remove her wrist from Stacie’s grasp, but the brunette held firm.

“It means everything, Aubrey. See, I think Emily was a shit because she was scared. She knew you were leaving.” Stacie spoke softly, like she did when she was consoling Bella. “She had to leave you first.”

Aubrey froze. She brought her eyes from her wrist to look at Stacie.

Stacie nodded, “it’s been a long time, Bree. I need to know: do you love her?”

Aubrey’s shoulders slumped. “I thought I did, Stac. Now, I don’t know. It hurts.”

Stacie moved out from behind the table and pulled the blonde in close for a hug. “I know it does.” She rubbed the other woman’s back. “You are too fucking noble for your own good, Posen. You gave up Chloe so she could be happy. You gave up the Bellas so Emily could be happy. When do you get to be happy?”

“I don’t know.” Aubrey whispered. 

“Why not now? Why don’t you get your girl?” Stacie whispered back.

“She doesn’t want me, Stac.” Aubrey protested.

Stacie smiled, it was as close to an admission she was gonna get, but it was enough. “You don’t know that. You know she said she didn’t all those years ago. It has been a long time, Bree. Maybe she has changed as much as you have.”

Aubrey took a deep breath. “I don’t know,” she repeated.

“Think about it. But don’t leave, please?” Stacie kissed the blonde’s temple. “We are family, Bree. We have all missed you. All of us.” She squeezed the woman tight. “Why else did we end up with an impromptu reunion the hour we found you were back?”

Aubrey laughed shakily. “Well, that was overwhelming, that’s true.”

Stacie grinned, “Bellas for life. Remember? You were part of that sound. It wasn’t just the ten of us. You were in that chord too.”

Aubrey nodded against Stacie’s shoulder. All of these things she had believed being challenged were making her head spin.

“Mama!” Bella’s voice broke through Aubrey’s haze. “Breem?” The little girl’s voice was confused.

Aubrey pulled away from Stacie’s embrace. “Breem is just a little sad, Miss Bella. Could I have a hug?”

Bella zoomed happily over toward the blonde who scooped her up for a hug and a kiss. “Letitgo.”

“Yes, it must be time to let it go. Shall we go sing along?” Aubrey laughed although tears still dried on her face. She carried the little one into the living room, rewound the tape and disconnected the headphones.

Stacie leaned against the door of her kitchen and watched as the pair sang at the top of their lungs. The storm was still raging, but maybe they could get past it. 

Aubrey sighed heavily, “don’t you remember, Elf? I was so happy when Khaled chose Beca, I didn’t ever have to sing in public again.”

“This isn’t public! This is a reunion! This is karaoke! Amy even rented the facility so it’s just Bellas and Treblemakers.” Chloe looked plaintively at her friend. “You don’t even have to sing,” Aubrey arched an eyebrow. “Ok, maybe if we do a riff off. But short of that, just don’t sign up. Then we can have a drink and laugh and forget we are adults and pretend to be back in college for awhile.”

Aubrey wavered. She was not good at telling Chloe no. She would enjoy watching the others sing. “How big of a reunion?” 

Chloe paused, unsure how to answer. “I’m not sure. I think they invited everyone, but I don’t know how many rsvp’d.”

Aubrey shook her head, “Nope, too many people.”

Beca walked in and overheard, “come on, Posen. Ames is making sure no paparazzi are there. Just don’t sing. Hell, I’m not sure I’m going to sing.”

“You’re not?” Chloe looked disappointed. 

“Maybe something special. Need to rest my voice.” Beca shrugged.

Chloe nodded, “ok, I will have to ask Stacie or Cynthia Rose to duet with me.”

“That will be fun,” Beca groused. “Come on, Posen, keep me company.”

And that’s how Aubrey found herself sitting in a corner booth watching people beg Beca for autographs and nursing a vodka tonic. In the background, she recalled Stacie and Donald singing “I’ll make love to you” as a duet, and felt pretty fortunate she wasn’t sitting closer to the stage. Chloe and Cynthia Rose did a duet of “Crazy Youngsters.” Emily and her mom sang along with Jesse J’s version of “Flashlight.” Some of the older Treblemakers revived "I've Got the Magic in Me." She was expecting Amy to step up with some Winehouse song, after which she hoped to sneak away to her hotel room. This was just not her scene any more. 

To her surprise, the next song was not by Amy Winehouse, nor sung by Amy Hobart. Esther started a beat, and Jessica and Ashley joined in as accompaniment. “Oh, no, not a riff off,” Aubrey muttered to Beca. The pop star shrugged and grinned. 

Aubrey froze as a familiar voice started to sing.

I don't know why I did the things I did  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
Pride's like a knife, it can cut deep inside  
Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes

Aubrey felt eyes on her, but the only pair she saw were Emily's dark brown. Almost reflexively, Aubrey started to shake her head.

Chloe, Stacie and Amy moved forward to join the back up group. Emily stepped off the stage, still singing and without removing her gaze from Aubrey’s hazel eyes. 

If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you  
And you’d stay.  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give 'em all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me, like you used to do  
If I could turn back time (turn back time)  
If I could find a way (find a way)  
Then maybe maybe maybe you'd stay

Now that Emily was standing before Aubrey, Beca slid out of the booth. CR and Flo joined Beca filling in the rest of the verse.

My world was shattered I was torn apart  
Like someone took a knife and drove it  
Deep in my heart  
You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care  
But I lost everything darling then and there  
Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
Too proud to tell you I was wrong  
I know that I was blind,

Aubrey looked at Stacie, who was grinning at her and then at Chloe, who was crying. Beca took the lead line as Emily stopped singing.

If I could turn back time (If I could turn back time)  
If I could turn back time (If I could turn back time)  
If I could turn back time, oh baby  
I didn't really mean to hurt you  
I didn't want to see you go  
I know I made you cry

Emily stood with her hand extended and bit her lower lip. Aubrey felt her heart melt. She placed her hand in Emily’s and let the brunette pull her up into a hug. “Please. Forgive me. I was so wrong.”

Aubrey tried to think of something to say. She pulled back to look closely into Emily’s eyes, searching for any trace of the coldness she had seen all those years ago. She caught her breath at the warm, almost begging gaze. “Oh, my stars, Emily. I don’t know what to say.” 

Beca and the Bellas backed away from the table, humming the song through again, this time softly and slowly. Emily placed an arm around Aubrey’s waist and said, “show me you forgive me? May I have this dance?”

Aubrey nodded and rested her head on Emily’s shoulder. They could talk later. Now, it was enough just to hold each other and dance. 

(Cover version inspiration[ here](https://youtu.be/NF0MbD0TjbI.) )


	4. Day 4: Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey tries to lull Bella to sleep with a fairy tale. Established Embry/Junksen

Emily loved to sing. First thing every morning, she hummed the tune the nightingale has sung the previous evening. By mid-day, she was imitating the songs of the workers in the fields, and by nightfall she was singing along with the bard’s sagas she had overheard from the princess’s hall.

The problem was, Emily was a dragon. Dragons didn’t sing. Dragons hid in caves and collected gold and precious items and wouldn’t share. 

“Not nice.” Bella interrupted.

“What’s not nice, honey?” Aubrey paused. 

Bella stamped a foot. “Share nice.”

Aubrey nodded. “You are right, dragons need to learn to share.” She continued on with the story. “Emily wasn’t like most dragons. She liked to share. She shared everything she found and everything she heard, especially music.”

One day, a worker worried about the presence of a singing dragon reported Emily to the princess. 

“Your highness,” said the man, “you must protect us from the dragon.”

“What has the dragon done?” The princess asked.

“Name?” Bella interrupted again. 

“Would you like to be the princess or Emily’s friend.” Aubrey asked the little girl. 

“Bof.” Bella smiled. 

Aubrey sighed and considered how to modify the story. “Ok. So princess Bella asked the man, ‘what has the dragon done?’”

“Dragons are mean. They don’t share.” The man replied. 

This left poor princess Bella with a big problem. She had to take care of her people, but she thought he was only mad at the dragon for things other dragons had done.

“Not fair,” Bella protested.

“You are right, not fair,” Aubrey chuckled at the toddler. “So princess Bella went on a quest to find the dragon.” 

Emily (the person) scooted onto the floor next to Bella (the toddler) and patted her lap. “Come here, little miss. Let’s listen to Breem tell the story.” The little girl crawled happily into Emily’s lap and cuddled close.

Aubrey smiled at the two brunettes and resumed her story.

Princess Bella searched all over her kingdom for the dragon. Surely, a creature that could fly would be easy to find! But day after day she heard a lovely voice singing birdsong and work songs without ever seeing a dragon. 

Finally, one day, she met a woman who lived by the sea. “Please,” the princess asked, “won’t you tell me who is singing and where can I find the dragon?”

The woman who lived by the sea,

“Name?” Bella lifted her head off of Emily’s shoulder to ask before Emily could stop her.

“Um, her name was Aubrey,” the storyteller filled in, trying not to laugh as Emily smirked. Bella put her head back down, satisfied, and Aubrey continued the story.

Aubrey, who lived by the sea, replied, “they are one and the same, your highness. The dragon you seek is the lovely voice who serenades your kingdom every day.”

Well, princess Bella was stunned! How could she rid the land of dragons, when this dragon did nothing but add beautiful music? She sat down next to Aubrey and thought. Finally, she asked, “would you introduce me to the dragon?”

Aubrey nodded and offered her hand to the princess. If they walked hand in hand, then Emily would know they were friends and not be afraid. Aubrey guided the princess up the cliff to where Emily liked to lay in the sun, singing. 

Emily (the dragon) looked up at the two people walking toward her. Aubrey introduced Bella (the princess) who said, “please, miss dragon, would you help me? My people are afraid of you, but I don’t wish to silence your song.”

Emily (the dragon) put her head down so her large brown eye could focus on the tiny princess. “I am sorry I frighten your people. I do love to sing with them. How can I help you?”

Bella (the princess) clapped her hands with excitement. “I will build you a large hall, just for you. You may fill it with anything you find that makes you comfortable and happy. I will put a window from your hall to mine, so when I have guests you can put your head through to sing with us. When they see you mean no harm, they will stop being afraid.”

Emily (the person) reached out and touched Aubrey (the storyteller) on the leg, then pointed at the little girl asleep in her arms. Emily whispered, “how does the story end?”

Aubrey reached over and placed a hand on Emily’s face. “Emily brought Aubrey to live in her hall and they all lived happily ever after.”


	5. Day 5: camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on when Aubrey and Emily met during the retreat.

Aubrey stood a fair distance from where she had left the Bellas squabbling over the two tents. She watched as Chloe tried to encourage the group with her usual sunny disposition. She watched as Beca paid a compliment that was so backhanded she was surprised Chloe didn’t slap the surly brunette. She watched as one of the newer girls insulted Stacie, who didn’t care. She wondered if Stacie cared about anything. Mostly, she wondered if the Bellas would ever come together.

The camp director looked up at the tree under which the girls were placing their tents. Aubrey touched the button hidden under her collar. “Glen.”

“Yeah boss,” a disembodied voice came through her earpiece.

“Keep an eye open. I don’t want anyone in a tent when that branch falls.” Aubrey instructed.

Glen snorted. “Have I ever let you down?”

Aubrey smiled, “no, but this group is...”

“I know boss. I’ll take care of it.” Glen chuckled as he clicked off the communication.

Aubrey brought her attention back to the Bellas. They were actually making much quicker progress than she expected. Amy was already laying down, and the other new girl was directing traffic. Aubrey leaned back against a tree as the tall young lady explained how to erect a tent, even around Amy. The director was impressed. Maybe there was a natural leader in this group after all.

To Aubrey’s surprise, the tents were erected well before sundown. She crossed over to congratulate the group. Amy slipped out of the left tent, pulling the zipper slightly as if to have done any work during the afternoon. Aubrey smirked as she heard the cracking sound of the branch crashing free of its quick release and landing square on the tent Amy had just vacated.

“Oh, wow, looks like we are doubling up. Don’t go shoulder to shoulder. Lie head to toe. More room that way. Nighty night.” Aubrey watched as shoulders dropped but kept her voice bright as she stepped away. Morning would be telling.

First, Aubrey was impressed that the new girl, Emily she thought her name was, was third out of the tent. Then the girl thought to braid her hair, keeping it up and out of the way for the exercises, and nodded as if she were excited when Aubrey defined the daily task. The brunette jumped into the Andrews Sisters song, so obviously she had a good library of music appropriate for acapella. Then Aubrey watched as yet again the youngest Bella talked teammates through alphabetically rearranging on the log.

Aubrey couldn’t help herself. The girl was as sunny as Chloe, but more attentive of everyone on the team. The longer she watched, the clearer it was the current Bellas had a leadership vacuum as long as Beca and Chloe continued to cross each other. She no longer worried about the future of the group. This Emily was sure to lead the next generation, if Aubrey could get this class to come together and save the charter.

Aubrey upped the pressure. She made them listen to each other, selecting different songs and soloists. She challenged them to a series of activities that meant they had to physically help each other to succeed, had to support each other through fears and encourage each other to triumph.

Again, Emily reacted to each girl on the team. Sometimes she willingly took a secondary vocal part, sometimes she held her head when a teammate struggled and called out encouragement. Aubrey’s favorite moment of the day, however, had to be when the freshman volunteered to be first on the zip line over the lake to act as lifeguard for those that followed.

Still, Beca glowered and Chloe pretended they were all having a delightful time. Amy called for lunch. Aubrey pressed on. Finally, Beca reached her breaking point.

Aubrey stepped back as the other Bellas, again led by Emily, moved to sit at the picnic table while Beca expressed her frustration, Chloe lost her temper and Beca started to walk away. The director smiled again that, of course, it was Emily who tried to warn the pissed off DJ about leaving the pathway. While Aubrey had not counted on Lily having knives - and made a note to check guests’ bags from now on - they did get out of it without serious damage to anything but the net.

All of this was going through Aubrey’s mind when, to her surprise, the freshman confessed she didn’t feel like a Bella. Aubrey smiled when the entire team, especially Beca, said being a Bella was for life. After the group had found their sound, and Aubrey knew her work was done, she excused herself to allow them to bond. She walked slowly toward her cabin, thinking about the two days and how the freshman had impressed her.

“Aubrey?”

She turned to see who had called for her. “Emily? Is there something I can do for you?”

Emily smiled shyly and shook her head, “I just wanted to say thank you. My mom told me her years as a Bella were the best of her life.” She looked at the camp director, her brown eyes glistening. “I wasn’t having that experience, and I was so disappointed.” She looked over her shoulder at the campfire then back at Aubrey, “you gave it to me. Thank you.” Without thinking, the brunette stepped forward and hugged the blonde.

Aubrey felt tears prick her eyes. She awkwardly returned the hug before relaxing into the embrace. “You are special, Emily. I know the Bellas are in good hands.” She squeezed before releasing the hug, “I believe in you.”

Emily nodded, unable to speak, as she watched the blonde walk away. She wished she could have spoken the words back. Aubrey was special too. Emily would never forget. 


	6. Day 6: Mutual Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie figures out the saps got it bad for each other (=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sort of thing usually takes me 50k words so I apologize if this feels choppy - I was trying to keep it closer to a one shot length. Anyway, here are my saps figuring it out (with a little help from Stacie).

Aubrey was up and pacing. The dreams weren’t stopping. If anything, they were getting more vivid. When they started, they were more feelings that lingered after she woke. Now she was remembering images: sitting across from Chloe and beside Emily as they sang in the van; sitting behind Emily as that monster threatened their lives; Emily helping her with her jacket before they sang to distract the gangster; watching Chloe and Beca communicate with a gaze during the dance; Amy coming through the ceiling; searching for Emily in the water after they leapt from the boat. 

She knew they were all right. She had texted or spoken with all of them, at least through the Bella chat, just this evening. So why was the dream feeling so real?

She looked at the clock. 3:17. It was damn near an alarm. She woke up almost every night now at 3:17. If it wasn’t the dream, it was concern for the business, or wondering how the rest of the girls were doing. With irritation, Aubrey changed out of her pajamas and into some workout clothes. If she couldn’t sleep, she could at least stretch and maybe yoga could coax her mind back to slumber. She sat down on the bedroom carpet to begin. As she began taking her deep breaths and tried to compose her mind, her thoughts flitted to Emily. The college senior should be taking her GRE soon. Aubrey took another deep breath and let it out slowly. Mindful meditation was to acknowledge thoughts and let them go.

She took a third deep breath and curled her legs into the lotus position and then bent her head down toward her toes. She wondered if Emily would stay on at Barden for graduate school. The blonde sat up straight and stretched her arms over her head. Let the thought go. She bent back over, releasing another breath and lowering her face even closer to the ground. Would the tall brunette continue to write and record with Beca?

As Aubrey stretched her arms above her while inhaling deeply, she felt her breath catch in her throat. “Dammit, Posen. This is stupid.” She released her breath and stretched low again. “Be fond of the girl, but don’t pine. If she wanted to talk to you, she would text beyond the Bella chat.” She lifted her arms over her head with another deep breath, then broke her posture. “She doesn’t. Let her go.” The blonde curled up with her knees pulled tight to her chest and her back against the foot of the bed. “Your gonna have to find someone to help you let go. You gotta remember how to sleep.” She put her head down on her knees, wondering how everything could have gone so wrong. 

“You look like shit, Posen.” Stacie glanced up at the usually impeccable blonde. “I don’t think coffee is going to help.” Stacie tried to coax Bella to have another bite.

Aubrey sighed and walked over to the pot anyway. “Just having trouble sleeping.”

Stacie nodded. “Got anyone on your mind?”

Aubrey shot a glare over at her hostess, who wasn’t looking at her. “Don’t you mean anything?”

“Isn’t that what I said?” Stacie replied innocently.

“It isn’t and you know it. Don’t you dare gaslight me, Conrad. You got something to say, then say it.” Aubrey turned and leaned against the counter with her arms crossed.

Stacie hid a smirk. This reaction pretty much confirmed Chloe’s suspicion that Aubrey had a crush on Emily. “I was just thinking it might be weird after three weeks performing with the Bellas to be stuck with just me.” She lied.

Aubrey snorted but returned her attention to the coffee pot and the liquid of life within it. “You know I don’t care for performing. It was nice to have time with the girls, even if it ended so...”

“Strangely?” Stacie replied softly. “Chloe told me about the kidnapping. Are you sure you are ok?”

Aubrey sat down and sipped her coffee. “I’m still processing.” She shrugged. 

Stacie nodded. “Ok, Bree. I’m here if you wanna talk about it.”

Aubrey shook her head and smiled, “thanks anyway, Legs. I don’t think anyone can help.”

Emily sat at the rehearsal piano, alone with her thoughts in the auditorium. It was hard to believe her last Nationals was over. She closed her eyes and let her memory drift over the years. Her first year, she remembered the campfire at the lodge, Beca asking her to collaborate, Aubrey assuring her she was a Bella, finding their sound. Then Worlds, and all the Bellas past, including Aubrey, singing her song as they won. Her second year, Aubrey coming to be Resident Advisor/ house mom for the first semester, teaching her to lead, sitting in the front row for every performance, sitting at this very piano running drills and practicing Beethoven when she thought no one was looking.

Emily smiled at the memory. She could almost hear the blonde as she retrained herself to play, struggling through memory pieces and smiling triumphantly when she accomplished her task. Emily’s memory continued through quiet nights watching documentaries while her teammates studied and walks along the lake shore planning set lists. The next memories were the disappointment on Aubrey’s face at the aquarium, “wasn’t I always in?” and arriving in Spain; “are you with us or against us?”, encouraging hazel eyes and following Aubrey around the hotel looking for mister eye contact. Then there was disappointment, fire, bees, embarrassment, pride, singing together, excitement, more singing, fear, terror, more singing, more fire, cold water...and through it all hazel eyes gazing at her with steadfast belief in her. 

Emily put her head down on her arms that rested on the piano. God, what a shit storm. It had been over a month since they got back, and not one private text from Aubrey. How was she gonna get over this? She felt like she could do anything when Aubrey believed in her. What was she going to do now?

“Em?” 

Emily sat bolt upright and brushed away the tears she hadn’t realized were falling. She turned toward the open door but couldn’t tell because of the back light who had called her. Her heart stopped for a moment, hoping it was Aubrey. As the other woman stepped inside and out of the bright sunlight, Emily felt disappointment but tried to smile. “Oh, hey, Stac. What are you doing here?”

“We had an appointment, remember? The girls said you weren’t at the Bella house, so I’ve been wandering campus looking for you.” Stacie walked closer to the piano. “I was going to help you with formatting your paper. I still can’t believe one professor insists on Chicago.”

“I know, right?” Emily tried to laugh, to cover her embarrassment. “I’m a psych major, APA should be standard.”

Stacie stopped when she reached the brunette, “what’s bothering you, Legacy?”

Emily shook her head, “probably more of the senior freak out. I don’t know what to do now I’m done with the Bellas.”

Stacie hugged the younger girl. “You are never done with the Bellas. We are for life, remember?” She then pulled back to look at the miserable brown eyes. “But that’s not it, wanna talk?”

“Not really, it’s dumb.” Emily sighed. “Sorry I forgot about the paper.” 

“It’s ok.” Stacie took a stab in the dark. “How have you been sleeping?”

Emily shrugged, “not very well.”

“Dreams about the kidnapping?” Stacie prodded while she rubbed the younger girl’s back,

“How’d you?” Emily started.

“Aubrey’s having them too. Maybe you guys should talk.” Stacie suggested.

Emily felt a pang but shook her head. “We don’t talk anymore, Stac.”

Stacie blinked, “why not?”

Emily shrugged. “I dunno. We haven’t talked since we got back from the tour.”

Stacie nodded, “maybe she thought you were busy finishing your season?”

“Maybe.” The brunette didn’t believe it, but she really didn’t wanna talk about it. “Can I reschedule the paper? I have to go to class.”

Stacie nodded again, “yeah, why don’t you come for dinner? Are you done by 7? Bella will be asleep by then.”

Emily nodded, “I’ll bring my laptop.” 

“See you then.” Stacie gave the girl one more squeeze. “You’re gonna be ok, Em. I believe it.”

Emily smiled before picking up her backpack and heading out the door. 

Stacie headed home. She had some planning to do.

“Whatever you don’t eat, just put in the fridge, Bree.” Stacie insisted.

“I still don’t understand. You cooked this great meal and you won’t stay to eat it?” Aubrey stood with her arms crossed in irritation.

Stacie picked up Bella and the diaper bag. “I told you, I got a text and mom needs me. I’ll be back in the morning, so I don’t have to wake Bella.”

Aubrey walked the young mother to the door, “all right. I guess. See you tomorrow and I hope all is well with your mom.”

“Thanks!” Stacie kissed Aubrey on the cheek, “see you tomorrow.”

Aubrey closed the door behind the leaving pair and shook her head. She had just finished filling her plate and started to package up the leftovers when there was a knock at the door.

Aubrey headed over, laughing as she opened it, “forget your key, Conrad?” She blinked and stopped laughing when a different brunette stood before her, “Emily?”

“Um, Stacie invited me to dinner and was gonna, oh god, she’s not here. God, I’m sorry.” Emily stammered.

Aubrey smiled although her heart was pounding, “her mom needed her, um, she’s already cooked dinner, you want some?” Aubrey winced at how childish she sounded.

Emily smiled bashfully, “um, that would be nice, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind,” Aubrey stepped out of the way. “You caught me before I put it away. Dining room, kitchen or living room?”

“Huh?” Emily wasn’t following, her mind muddled that Aubrey, not Stacie, answered the door.

Aubrey chuckled, “where would you like to eat?”

“Oh, the kitchen is fine.” Emily followed her in.

Aubrey set the finished plate in the microwave for a quick warmer and dished up a second. When they were both ready, she set them down and joined Emily at the table. “It’s nice to see you.”

Emily smiled again, “it’s nice to see you too.” She poked at the food, unsure what to say, “um, you ok?”

Aubrey shrugged, “pretty good,” she also pushed food around rather than eat any of it. “Glad school is almost over?”

“Yeah,” Emily nodded, “I have a paper that needs a Chicago format and I only know APA and MLA. Stacie was going to help.”

“I had to use Chicago a lot. Want to see if I can help?” Aubrey chewed her lower lip, unsure if her offer for assistance would be accepted.

Emily looked up, her face lit with a smile and her eyes bright, “would you mind?” Then, like putting a mask on, she withdrew again, “I mean, if it’s not a bother.”

Aubrey felt as if someone had poured cold water over her head. “You are never a bother,” she whispered, unable to control her voice. “Oh, god, Emily, what have I done to make you think that?”

Emily blushed and shook her head, “nothing, Aubrey. It’s not your fault.”

Aubrey moved around the table to beside the upset brunette. “Please,” she knelt down. “What’s wrong?”

Emily rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling. “God, I wasn’t gonna cry.”

Aubrey placed her hand over Emily’s and waited.

Emily looked down at the two hands and tangled their fingers together. “I got so used to you...” she whispered. 

Aubrey lifted the hand she now held and kissed the back of it, “I got used to you too,” she chuckled in spite of herself. “I was so sure you were too busy. You have your whole life...”

Emily turned and looked into hazel eyes. “You say that like you don’t.”

“I’m seven years older, Em. I’m supposed to be well on my way to a career and a family. You are just finishing college; this is your chance to see the world.” Aubrey tried to explain.

Emily sighed, “I’ve seen Europe now twice. Both times you were there. Both times,” she paused as her voice shook, “I only wanted to be there because you were.”

Aubrey felt her heart jump. “Oh, Em.” She closed her eyes and turned over the hand she held to kiss the palm. “I always want to be where you are.” She laughed quietly, “why do you think I’m not on Mykonos?”

It was Emily’s turn to feel her heart leap. She pulled her tingling and tangled hand toward her, bringing Aubrey closer. “Oh, my stars, Aubs,” she whispered, still not trusting her voice. She leaned forward as Aubrey met her halfway. As their lips touched, both felt uncertainty melt away. 

In the back of Aubrey’s mind, she thought she owed Stacie a thank you. She was pretty sure Stacie’s mom had nothing to do with this.


	7. Day 7: Free Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a 500 word blurb making Aubrey w's age and Emily m's age. Our beaches were Galveston and Huntington.

Emily leaned up against Aubrey, much as they had all those years ago near the Barden lake. She bumped shoulders with the blonde looking out over the ocean, “penny for them.”

Aubrey smiled and dragged her eyes from the sunset to gaze lovingly at the brunette next to her. “I never thought I would be back. I certainly never imagined you by my side.”

Emily slipped an arm around Aubrey’s waist and leaned her head on Aubrey’s shoulder. “I think I told you once I never again wanted to be anywhere else.”

Just as she had so many years ago, Aubrey rested her head against Emily’s. “And I told you there was nowhere else I ever wanted to be.”

“Yeah, you did. What a crazy time. But you were right, we got through it together.” Emily smiled and squeezed the woman beside her. “I love your island.”

“I love you,” Aubrey replied, smiling at how once those words were so difficult to say. She kissed the brown hair that now had strands of silver. 

Emily looked up, “have I said thank you?”

Aubrey smiled and looked back out at the setting sun. “You have. And again, I remind you I should thank you.” 

“Mmmm, it has been entirely my pleasure. I cannot imagine who else I could have made it through the craziness with.” Emily thought back over the years. From college, to the kidnapping, through grad school and the pandemic, through the years since then of laughter and losses, her rock had always been Aubrey. She kissed the cheek she could reach. “Seeing you here, among the whitewashed buildings and crystal blue sea, it’s like the last of the puzzle pieces finally fit.”

“What do you mean?” Aubrey brought her eyes back to her wife.

Emily shrugged, “we have found ways to set you at ease. We have found your solace through music. You have learned to relax wherever you are and found your peace through yoga. Yet there is no effort here. It’s like the moment your feet touched the sand, your body remembered. This is where you are home.”

Aubrey shook her head and turned to face the brunette. “No, here I am at ease. Here I don’t have to be anyone but me. But you,” she interrupted herself to place a tender kiss on the lips she loved, “have always been and will always be home.” She kissed her wife again. “You love me at my worst, not just my best.”

Emily blinked back tears. “I just love you.”

“That’s why I thank you. You love me like no one else ever has.” Aubrey shifted to sit behind Emily, wrapping her arms around Emily’s waist and resting her chin on her wife’s shoulder, “now, let’s watch the sunset.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Emily giggled softly while she rested back against the woman she loved and gazed out across the sea. Except for their first sunset over Barden lake, Emily thought she’d never seen such a beautiful sight.

(thanks to everyone who read these and to [pprarepairweek](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/pprarepairweek) on Tumblr for the prompts.)


End file.
